


Meet Kelly

by AsgardianAngel



Category: Avengers
Genre: AvengersXReader, BruceBannerxreader, F/M, brucebannerromance, brucexreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianAngel/pseuds/AsgardianAngel





	Meet Kelly

"I did it, again," Bruce said wearily into the receiver. He was in a telephone booth, wearing a stranger's pants and too large t-shirt, in a small city. Which city? He still needed to find that out. 

"Sweetheart; was better or worse than last time?" you asked, your heart breaking at the sound of defeat in his voice.

"If it happens at all, it's never better," he replied.

"Call me when you figure out where you are, and I'll come get you."

"No. I'll do the usual. I'll let you know when I'm heading back."

"Bruce! You can't keep stealing cars."

"I'm not stealing them. I borrow from strangers. Big difference. You forget that I always make sure they get back to their owners." 

"I doubt a judge would see it that way, Sweetie." 

*************

Five hours later, you heard the roar of an engine outside the garage door. It was midnight and you had fallen alseep waiting for Bruce to arrive. You had surprised your friend by having a second level built on the garage, and revealing that you were making it a space for his use, whenever he wanted or needed. It was here, in 'his loft' that you fell asleep.

The rest of the garage had been converted into a compact laboratory where the two of you worked together on taming the Other Guy, or "Kelly" as you called him, referring to a shade of green. Giving "Kelly" a name made Bruce feel slightly less a monster, and that was very important to you. While he appreciated the motivation, Bruce still cringed from time to time when you used the other name.

The door unlocked at the security code's completion and Bruce called out, in his usual, mocking way: "Honey; I'm home!" 

You opened the door to the large loft upstairs, your hair mussed up from sleeping. "Come and tell me what happened."

"I'll be up as soon as I call a tow truck and arrange to have this Jag returned before dawn."

"A JAG?" He laughed. 

"What's the saying? 'Go big or go home?' I do both."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You woke up beside Bruce exactly where you were when you had both fallen asleep; completely clothed and on his bed. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but this was the first time you looked at him as he slept even more determined to help him keep 'Kelly' under control. 

Bruce's eyes opened. You knew he was trying to recall where he was. When he slowly turned his head towards you, you knew he was OK. 

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he said. "People will talk." He winked and you smiled.

"I don't mind this, actually. I know you're safe and resting. I sleep better when I know you're OK."

"What if I snore?" 

"I have these." You reached beside you, lifted up headphones and put them on. They looked like fuzzy bear ears. "No problem!" you yelled, on purpose. "Can't hear a thing!"

"Give me those," he said, laughing and pulling them off your head. 

"Kelly likes them," you said. "They make him smile."

Bruce froze. "They do?" You nodded and grabbed them back.

"Yep. That's why I keep them. Kelly and I are learning to be friends." Bruce sat up, stunned with the news.

"I - he - hasn't hurt you?" 

"Nope. I was going to tell you soon, but I wanted just one more achievement to happen first. I want to be able to hug him. I'm almost there, Sweetie. He lets me touch his hand without anything negative happening. Congratulations, Bruce; you're gaining control."


End file.
